theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Ruiz
Jessica Ruiz is Hector's younger sister, and a member of the Electric Company. Personality Jessica is constantly shown as tough, determined, and spunky. She is very sweet, and has a great personality. She is the youngest female in the Electric Company. Jessica is a very talented rapper, as she often appears performing songs with Shock. She is also very determined, for when she has her mind set on something she rarely changes it. Abilities Like all the other Electric Company members, Jessica has the ability to throw wordballs. Her special skill is aural recall, which means she can play back anything she hears. Relationships With Other Electric Company Members Hector Ruiz Unlike most siblings, Jessica seems to get along well with Hector. She's always ready to help him out and isn't bothered much by Hector's slightly vain personality. In turn, Hector is very protective of his sister, and will go to great lengths to keep her safe from any sort of danger. This trait backfires on him in "Mighty Bright Fight" when he goes too far and Jessica gets mad at him. But no matter what, they make up and are always ready to defeat the Pranksters. Lisa Heffenbacher These two get along very well and are the only girls in the Electric Company. They often hug each other when either of them seem down and have been seen shopping, chilling, and having sleepovers. They are both sweet and kind, but balance each other out between Jessica's tough determination and Lisa's brilliant computer-like mind. Keith Watson Jessica and Keith are very good friends who are shown spending lots of time together. They seem to trust each other's judgement and help each other out a lot. Keith is shown to be able to calm Jessica down when she is stressing out, and she is always there when he has a problem. They might have the desire to be more than friends, but that's left up to the viewer to decide. Marcus Barnes Jessica is like Marcus' mentor, and the first person he informed when he got the power. She taught him how to throw his wordballs correctly when he first joined. Once in a while there is some bickering between the two of them, but it's all friendly and joking. The two work well together, which is easy to see on Prankster Planet. Shock Jessica and Shock are pretty good friends.They can be seen rapping and beatboxing together. While not the closest bond on the show, it is clear that they both care about each other and are concerned whenever there seems to be a problem. In "Gravity Groove" when Shock is attempting to continue his work at the diner, Jessica is the one who suggests he takes some time off. Shock also shows himself as a good friend, being one of the people who helps to plan Jessica's surprise party in "Jules Quest." Relationships With Pranksters Francine Carruthers Francine and Jessica don't get along well, like all members of The Electric Company and Pranksters. This is intensified by the facts that they are both vloggers (video bloggers), and that Francine has a crush on Hector, which Jessica cannot tolerate. Whenever they come into contact, someone or something has to stop them from ripping each other to pieces. Jessica was adamant in "A Whole New Francine" that she couldn't be trusted and goes to great lengths to find reasons to argue with Francine, at one point referring to her as the "rudest Prankster." Annie Scrambler Annie and Jessica have the typical loathing which can be found in any relationship between members of the two groups. While they are vastly different, there's nothing to suggest they have any backstory behind their hate. In fact, given Annie's overwhelming similarities to Lisa, the two possibly could be friends in some alternate reality where there was no Electric Company or Pranksters. Manny Spamboni Manny and Jessica loathe and despise each other with a burning passion. Even though Manny is several years older, they are both interested in similar things. We are left to wonder why they dislike each other so strongly, but it has not yet been explained in the show. What we do see is two people who will resort to anything to get what they believe in accomplished pitted against each other. Jessica has used flattery against Manny in order to get what she wants, and Manny can charm his way out of situations if he so chooses. The two even considered each other friends at one point in the episode "Mighty Bright Fight," but Jessica eventually gives up on the relationship when Manny betrays her. Danny Rebus These two have an interesting relationship. When they are set against each other like in the chess tournament, things can get pretty intense. However, they can work together and get along rather well.If it weren't for his sensitivity, they would probably be friends. UnMuffins proves that they could be very sweet together. They both like to play chess and have dogs. They also bake great piesasd. Gilda Flip Gilda and Jessica really don't know each other, but Gilda hates her because Francine tells her to, and Jessica only knows what Marcus tells her. Trivia * Jessica and Hector are Hispanic-American and occasionally slip into a little Spanish together. *Starting with season 2, Jessica starts hosting a vocabulary segment at the beginning of each episode *Her favorite books are the Mighty Bright Knight Comics (by Stan Flea) and Goodnight, Robot (by J.T. Bookbinder. her main thing to say is hey you guys Category:Electric Company Members Category:Females Category:Rappers Category:Plug it In Category:WordBall Throwers Category:Protagonists Category:People with Powers Category:Sisters Category:Who where played by Priscilla_(P-Star)_Diaz Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles